The present invention relates to a novel and non-obvious hinge assembly. More particularly, the subject development relates to a new and improved hinge assembly for movably connecting the door of an appliance (e.g. an oven) to the body of the appliance.
A hinge assembly of the type illustrated in FIGS. 1-4 is widely known.
The hinge assembly A′ includes a claw B′ adapted for connection to an appliance frame or chassis, and a first end C1′ of a channel C′ is pivotally connected to the claw B′ at a pivot point D′ so that the channel is adapted for bi-directional movement on an arc E′ relative to the claw. The channel C′ typically comprises a U-shaped cross-section (see FIG. 2) so as to define an open recess. The pivotable interconnection between the first end C1′ of the channel and the claw B′ is provided by a rivet, pin or other fastener R1′. The channel C′ is adapted for connected to an appliance door such as an oven door is generally well known in the art of appliance hinge assemblies.
The claw B′ and the channel C′ are also operably interconnected through a link assembly F′. The link assembly F′ comprises at least one and typically first and second parallel, identical link members G1′,G2′ (FIGS. 2 and 4) that are pivotally connected at their first ends G1-1′,G2-1′ to the claw B′ by a rivet, pin or other fastener R2′. The link members are connected at their opposite, second ends G1-2′,G2-2′ to the first end H1′ of a spring H′ such as a coil spring (shown partially in phantom lines for clarity), usually by way of a transversely extending rivet, pin or other fastener R3′. The opposite, second end H2′ of the coil spring is secured directly to a second end C2′ of the channel, or indirectly through a rivet, pin or other member connected to the channel.
A link control member such as a roller I′ spans the channel C′ adjacent the link members G1′,G2′, and the link members G1′,G2′ each define a contact surface J′ that moveably engages the roller I′. The link member G1′,G2′ also each define a catch or dwell point K′ that is adapted to receive and retain the roller I′ when the channel C′ is pivoted a maximum distance away from the claw B′ on the arc E′ (FIG. 3). When the roller I′ is seated in the dwell point K′, further movement of the channel C′ on the arc E′ in the first direction E1′ is prevented. The contact surface J′ of each link member G1′,G2′ also defines a lobe or other feature M′ adjacent the link first end that is conformed to engage the roller I′ when the channel is in its first operative position and urge the channel member C′ rearwardly (to the right in FIG. 1) so that the channel member is securely held in its first operative position whereby a door connected to the channel is urged firmly into the closed position.
In operation, the channel C (and a door connected thereto) is pivotally moveable on the arc E′ to and between two operative positions: (i) a first operative position (FIGS. 1, 2, 4) wherein the coil spring H′ is relatively relaxed and wherein the roller I′ is spaced from the dwell point K′; and, (ii) a second operative position (FIG. 3) wherein the channel C′ is pivoted a maximum distance away from the claw B′ in the first direction E1′ so that the coil spring H′ is relatively tensioned and elongated and so that the link members G1′,G2′ are moved toward the channel first end C1′ until the roller I′ is seated in the dwell point K′ of links G1′,G2′. Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that when the channel C′ is moved from the first operative position to the second operative position, the link assembly F′ moves away from the second end C2′ of the channel. In contrast, when the channel C′ is moved in the opposite direction from the second operative position to the first operative position, the link assembly F′ moves toward the channel second end C2′.
Appliance consumers have come to equate appliance quality with smooth and dampened movement of the appliance door relative to the appliance body. As such, appliance hinge manufactures have become focused on designing and manufacturing hinge assemblies that provide smooth and dampened door movement. Of course, competitive pressures require that hinge assemblies be manufactured at the lowest possible cost. This requires minimizing hinge complexity to reduce material and labor costs. Furthermore, owing to the widespread commercial success of hinges such as that illustrated in FIGS. 1-4, it has been deemed desirable to provide hinges of this same basic design, that exhibit improved smoothness and a more dampened feel during use.